Gift of the Bob-Whites
by DixieCup
Summary: A sweet, humorous piece of Jim/ Trixie Christmas Smush. Merry Christmas and enjoy!


_The manner of giving is worth more than the gift. ~ Pierre Corneille_

One dollar and eighty-seven cents. That was all. And sixty cents of it was in pennies. Twenty year old Trixie Belden stood by the window and looked out dully at a gray cat walking a gray fence in a gray backyard. Tomorrow would be Christmas Day, and she had only $1.87 with which to buy Jim a present. She'd been saving her money for weeks to buy Jim a Christmas present and this was the result. Her allowance just didn't go very far when most of the money she earned went towards college tuition.

"You know Jim doesn't care about big expensive gifts, Trix," twenty year old Honey Wheeler said softly from her perch on the bed.

Trixie shook her head, unruly curls bouncing with her ferocity. "I know, Honey. But we have a gift exchange every year and this is the first time I've pulled Jim's name." She shrugged, blushing a little. "I wanted it to be special. But how can it be special if I have no money?"

"Gifts aren't just about money," Honey said, hands moving and knitting needles working as she put the final touch on a pair of wool socks she was knitting. "Dan needed a good pair of warm socks for when he's out riding the Preserve. I could have bought him a pair but making him a pair made it more personal."

Trixie shrugged. She didn't have a creative bone in her body. Certainly nothing that could compare to Honey's sewing and knitting abilities or Diana's artistic talents. If only she had taken a woodworking class, she decided. She could have made Jim a glass domed stand to display his silver christening cup.

Diana Lynch, settled into an oversized chair, bit her lip and exchanged a glance with Honey. "Do you want to borrow a few dollars?" she asked cautiously. "I have a little left from my Christmas Club money, if it will help?"

Trixie's eyes widened in temptation, but then she shook her head. "No, it wouldn't be as special. You guys are so much more practical than I am. You save year round. I always wait until the last possible minute."

Honey rose gracefully from the bed to hug her best friend. "You need to tell him how you feel."

Like that was going to happen. No, she'd resigned herself to being firmly in Jim Frayne's "friend zone". "He's too busy with the Flavors," she said, referring to the rotating crop of cute blonde twits Jim was constantly dating.

"I need to go out for a bit and clear my head," Trixie said softly, an idea occurring to her. "Honey, can I borrow your car for an hour or two? I need to run an errand."

"Sure, Trix. Keys are in it," Honey said, her eyes sad as she watched her friend rush out. "You'll be back in time for the party tonight?"

Trixie nodded absently, her mind already on the task at hand. "The clubhouse at 5pm sharp. Gift exchanged followed by a light dinner at the Manor House and then Christmas Eve services in town," she muttered as she left the room.

Diana's amused lavender eyes met Honey's concerned hazel ones. "Is your brother as clueless as Trixie?"

Honey shook her head. "Nope. He's just scared to death of risking her rejection so he's content to have them stay friends. At least then he has something of her."

_A gift consists not in what is done or given, but in the intention of the giver or doer. ~ Lucius Annaeus Seneca_

With hurried, shaking hands, Trixie packed up her rare beloved copy of the _Adventures of Lucy Radcliffe_, first edition. She prayed it would be worth something at the pawn shop so she could get Jim a decent gift.

She thought of the engraved silver bracelet hidden in her jewelry box. She had momentarily thought of selling it for the money but quickly changed her mind. The soft feelings she and Jim shared on that long ago trip to Iowa had faded into a solid friendship. She was content with that. Really. She was. And if she had to tamp down feelings of jealousy every time one of the Flavors were mentioned, then that was her problem. Not his. Right?

Right.

She carefully guided Honey's Honda Civic out to the highway and towards the Gold and Silver Pawn Shop in White Plains. She had a gift to buy and didn't have time to figure out who she was convincing with the "Jim and I are just buds" speech.

She had never sold anything at a pawn shop before, but she had watched enough reality TV to figure out that confidence was key.

"I'm really not sure there's much of a market here in White Plains for a Lucy Radcliffe number one, first edition," Kory said from behind the counter. It was Christmas and he felt bad for turning this young woman down.

Tears threatened to fall from Trixie's eyes. "You don't understand," she pleaded. "I need money to buy a gift for someone. He's the most perfect man in the whole wide world and he lost everything in a fire when he was a kid. All he has left is an old gun, a family Bible, and his silver christening cup. I need enough money to buy one of those domed display cases for his cup."

She could tell the young man was wavering but then an older man joined them at the counter. "The best we can do is offer you $25, ma'am," the older man said. "And I'm not even sure why I'm offering you that much for it."

"Christening cup?" Kory said, frowning. "Funny, didn't we have some red haired kid in here selling a silver Christening cup? Never heard the term before and now within a month, we have two people in here talking about them."

Trixie's heart stuttered. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He would never sell one of his only three possessions. Ever. Would he?

"May I see the cup?" she asked, voice quavering.

Kory went to the back room and returned with the small silver cup. Trixie's hands shook as she traced the name "James Winthrop Frayne, III" engraved on the silver. She didn't know what had made Jim want to sell it, but whatever it was had to have been important. "This!" she said with such ferocity that both men jumped. "I have to have this. Can we trade? Please?"

Kory shook his head. "I'm sorry, Miss. But the scrap silver alone of that cup is worth a lot more than your book."

"You don't understand," Trixie said, futile hated tears running unchecked down her cheeks. "He only had three items from before the fire. I don't know why he would sell one of them, but I have to buy it back for him."

"There's a shop around the corner," Kory said gently. "Main Street Books. They might offer you more for it than we can."

Excitedly, Trixie darted out of the pawn shop and rounded the corner, looking for the book store. She was back within half an hour, clutching a small handful of twenty dollar bills. "Please tell me this is enough?" she begged, anxiety pressing down around her.

Kory and the old man exchanged a long look before the older man finally sighed. "I must be getting soft in my old age. Kory, write up the paperwork for whatever she has."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Trixie said, spinning around in delight before impulsively hugging both men.

She signed her name with a rushed signature and took possession of the cup and darted off. She had enough time to get home and change before the Bob-White gift exchange.

_The greatest gift is a portion of thyself. ~ Ralph Waldo Emerson_

Brian Belden feinted left before going right and neatly made a basket. "Nothin' but net," he teased his best friend Jim Frayne. "You're head's not in the game, man. What's up?"

Jim shrugged his broad shoulders before bouncing the ball back into play. "I think it's time to break things off with Tiffany."

Brian quirked an eyebrow. "I thought you were dating Crystal."

"Keep up, Belden. That was last month." Jim's mouth quirked in self deprecating annoyance. He was turning into the Taylor Swift of NYU White Plains and he kept wondering what was wrong with him. The girls were all pretty and cute but in almost no time at all, they all bored him to tears.

"You're breaking up with a girl on Christmas Eve? Cold, Frayne. Cold, cold, cold."

Jim shrugged. "Not tonight. After we go back to school, though. I'm spending the next two weeks with the Bob-Whites. I'll break things off then."

Brian sunk another three pointer before glancing at his watch. "Speaking of the Bob-Whites, we need to get going if we're going to make it home in time to shower for the party tonight."

Jim nodded absently, wiping his forehead with the hem of his T-shirt. "You go ahead. I want to run into that used book store in town before heading home. I'm always on the look out for Trixie and her Lucy addiction."

Brian's lips twitched. Jim's blinders where Trixie was concerned amused him. Granted, it was hard accepting his sister was a woman now and no longer a girl. But the bottom line was – all these Flavors of the Month bored Jim simply because they weren't Trixie.

"I'll see you at the clubhouse, then," Brian agreed, palming the basketball and taking off with a light jog towards his Subaru Legacy.

The bell jingled merrily as Jim walked into Main Street Books. "Mr. Frayne," the owner, Mr. Dillman, greeted him. "I'm so glad to see you. We just had a Lucy Radcliffe number one walk in here today."

Jim's face lit up before remembering how Trixie already had a Lucy number one. "Can I see it?" he asked.

Jim frowned as he examined the volume. It had a small smudge on the lower left hand corner, similar to the one that was on the volume he'd picked up last year for Trixie. "May I ask who brought this in?"

Mr. Dillman smiled. "Confidentiality, Mr. Frayne, I'm sure you can understand."

"Was she a cute little blonde?" Jim asked, leveling his hand at his heart. "About this tall?"

The older man nodded. "Cute curls."

Jim's heart stuttered. She couldn't. She wouldn't! Why would she ever sell one something he'd given her?

He thought briefly of the small Christening cup he'd sold last month. He had needed another tool to finish the bookcase he had built to house her beloved Lucy books. He regretted it, but he wanted to give Trixie something special this year. Something from him, not from the pockets of his rich father. This was the first year he'd pulled her name in the Bob-White gift exchange and he wanted the perfect gift.

"How much?" he asked, reaching for his wallet.

_Christmas is the day that holds all time together. ~ Alexander Smith_

"Mistletoe hung where you can see," Honey sung softly as she nailed the small bouquet in the old clubhouse. "Every couple tries to stop."

She smiled as Di leaned over and brushed a small kiss across her cheek. "Christmas is just the most perfectly perfect time of year, isn't it?" Di said as she returned to adding ornaments to the small tree in one corner. An electric fireplace gave off a cheery warm glow.

Honey glanced at her watch, worry etched in her fine features. "Where is everyone?"

"Mart and Dan were in charge of snacks and drinks. I think I see them coming down now."

Honey sighed in relief. "I see Brian's car coming up the drive, too. That just leaves..."

"Trixie and Jim," the girls said simultaneously and giggled.

"Maybe they need the mistletoe?" Diana said, mischievously.

"Who needs mistletoe?" Dan asked, setting his end of the cooler down.

"Jim and Trixie," Honey said, leaning up to brush a kiss on Dan's cheek. At his questioning look, she pointed to the green sprig hanging on the doorway.

"Those two need a smack," Brian said, taking his own kiss from Honey. "If I have to hear about one more Flavor of the Month from your brother, I'm going to Gibbs' smack him so hard he'll need to use his feet to pick his nose."

"Ew!" Di said, wrinkling her nose.

Dan grinned with devilish delight. He had an idea percolating that just might work in alerting a certain friend that his "best friend's little sister" was growing up.

**_What is Christmas? It is tenderness for the past, courage for the present, hope for the future. ~ Agnes M. Pharo_**

Trixie was running late. That wasn't out of the norm for her, but still... of all nights, she didn't want to be late tonight. She touched the wrapping on the small gift she held, fingering the bow. Had she made a mistake? Giving his cup back in front of the others would raise questions. Questions Jim might not want to answer.

A second homemade gift, and the reason for her tardiness, was in a bag at her side.

Moonlight glinted off the tall man waiting for her under a tree. "Jim," she said, startled.

"I wanted to catch you before we got to the clubhouse,"Jim said, his exhalation of breath frosting in the air.

Trixie's heart beat frantically in her chest. Was this it? Was this when Jim would finally say he was over the clot brained, addlepated prats he seemed addicted to and admit he was in love with her? She was so lost in her own fantasy, she almost missed Jim's deep base-baritone voice. "And when Mr. Dillman confirmed you had curls, I knew it was you. So I bought it back for you."

Trixie's brow creased in confusion. It didn't sound like Jim was confessing undying love for her. "I. What?" she finally asked, shaking her head. "You're using Honey speak, Jim," she said with a laugh.

In answer, Jim thrust a small package at her. "My book," Trixie said, her eyes dropping from his to the book in his hands and then back up into his beloved brilliant green eyes. "How? When?" she stuttered numbly.

"There's a used book store in White Plains," he explained. "I go in every now and again looking for Lucy books for you. I was in when Mr. Dillman, the owner, let me know he had managed to get a copy of Lucy number one." In the quiet winter night, Jim and Trixie simply watched each other. "It's the copy I gave you for your birthday, isn't it?" he finally asked. "Why did you sell the book I bought you, Trix?" Jim asked, the hurt in his voice mirrored in his eyes.

Trixie nodded, taking the book out of Jim's hands and replacing it with her own gift. "I needed to get you this," she whispered, tears welling in her blue eyes as emotion clogged her throat.

Jim stared down at his Christening cup and gently traced his name engraved on one side. "I don't understand," he said.

"I needed to get you a gift," Trixie said, her body beginning to tremble with emotion. "I've been saving but school, books, gas – everything is so expensive. And I didn't have enough money to buy you anything."

"You know I don't need anything expensive, Trix," Jim said, his long gentle fingers touching the line of her jaw.

"This is the first time I've ever drawn your name, Jim. I wanted it to be special." Trixie prayed the dark winter's night kept him from seeing her fierce blush. "So, I went into White Plains to try and pawn my copy of Lucy."

"And found my cup," he said softly. He was humbled by her generosity. She was going to sell what meant most to her in order to buy something for him.

"Why did you sell it, Jim? What would happen that you would get rid of it?"

"I drew your name, too," Jim finally said, his rich voice suddenly hoarse. "And I wanted to give you something special." Tugging her hand, Jim lead her towards his Jeep. He opened the back, revealing a book case. "It's made from the tree your dad cut down in the spring," he explained. "I asked him for the wood, but I didn't have all the tools I needed."

"You made this?" Trixie asked, tears now falling freely down her cheeks. "You made me a bookcase out of the crab apple tree dad had to remove?" she repeated.

Jim tugged her gently into his chest. Her arms wrapped around him and they simply held each other as emotion washed through her. "I would never have asked you to sell something so important to you, Jim," she finally managed.

Jim tugged on his curl. "I would never ask you to sell something so important to you, Trix."

Trixie's mittened hands wiped at her tears. "You're more important than a book, Jim Frayne."

Jim's mouth hovered over Trixie's, their breaths kissing in the quiet night. "You're more important than a cup, Trixie Belden." The moment was ripe with heat and charged with electricity as they looked deep into each others eyes.

He wanted to kiss her. More than his next breath, he wanted to kiss the woman tucked neatly in his arms. But Tiffany's face and his own stubborn honor stood in the way.

The moment was broken by a loud bark of laughter from the clubhouse. "We should get going before someone comes out to look for us," he said, indicating their friends.

Trixie nodded and placed her book reverently on her new book case. "It's beautiful, Jim." She took off a mitten and ran her fingers across the smoothly sanded wood. "I'll treasure it forever." She gave a sheepish laugh. "It makes my gift look stupid." She held up her bag. "Moms and I made a batch of Dutch Christmas cookies. All I wanted was to give you a gift you'd remember forever."

He took her hand and closed up the Jeep. "Every Christmas I've had with you has been one I'll remember forever," he confided.

As they approached the clubhouse, he watched in amazement as Trixie wiped her tears, straightened her shoulders and joined the loud joyous fray their friends had created. His special girl was certainly growing up.

"About time you two showed up," Brian said, watching Jim and his sister carefully.

Dan laughed and spun Trixie around in time to the "Christmas Waltz" before landing her under the mistletoe. "A kiss, fair maiden," he said, indicating the sprig of green hanging from the archway. He dipped her back, laughing and gave her a wet noisy kiss on the mouth.

Jim stared, in numbed disbelief as the monster Jealousy began to stir in his insides. Trixie was his girl, damn it. Not Dan's, not anyone else's. He felt his jaw tighten and his temper rose. He began walking to break the laughing couple up when Brian Gibbs' slapped him and propelled him into the back room.

"What was that for?" Jim asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"I see it in your eyes, Frayne," Brian said, his dark brown gaze intense. "You're not making my sister a member of your Girlfriend of the Month Club. Trixie is keeper material and if you plan on making a move, you need to know what you want."

Jim watched Brian, warily. "You're giving me permission to date your sister?"

"No," Brian clarified. "I'm giving you permission to court my sister. Dating is what you do with those girls who occupy your Friday nights. My sister deserves more than that."

"I never wanted to mess up our friendship that way, Brian. You were pretty clear over the years that your sister was off limits."

Brian nodded. "She was too young," he clarified. "But she's twenty now. And if you two want to be in a relationship now, that's her choice." He stopped Jim from entering back into the main room. "You're not free right now, Frayne. You need to clear things up with the fair Angel before starting anything with Trixie."

"Tiffany," Jim corrected, absently.

"Whatever," Brian said.

"I can't break up on the phone on Christmas Eve," Jim argued.

"No, you can't," Brian agreed. "That would be a shitty thing to do. So that means you need to leave my sister alone until you're free."

Jim thought for a long moment before nodding. Brian was right and there was no way around it. His head jerked toward the sound of the girls laughing at Mart and Dan's antics. He only hoped Trixie could wait another few days for him.

December 26, 8am

Breath frosting in the air, the Bob-Whites gathered in the stables to exercise the horses. "Where's Jim?" Mart asked, straightening the horse blanket on Strawberry's back.

"He had some errands to run, he said," Honey answered, gracefully mounting Lady. "He was up early this morning, exercised Jupiter and took off."

Trixie took all this in with numb relief. This strange awareness had developed between them on Christmas Eve and was threatening the friendship they'd both always cherished. But at the same time, this "something more" was an ever present bubble of hope. She lived equally for the dream of the bubble and praying desperately that the bubble would never pop.

"He had some things to do upstate," Brian said soothingly to his sister. He had an idea where Jim had run off to, but somehow he felt the news would upset her more. Jim was off talking to his Flavor of the Month.

Later that afternoon, Trixie's cell phone chirped as she received a text message from Jim. _Be over 5pm to bring in bookcase. Free for dinner?_

Trixie stared at the text message for a long time, her brow furrowed in thought. She finally typed a vanilla response of _okay_.

"Moms?" Trixie called, racing down the stairs and into her mother's warm, welcoming cinnamon scented kitchen. She bit her lip, pausing in the entrance way, waiting for Moms to look up.

"What is it, dear?"

"I don't know. Maybe nothing. But Jim asked me to go out to dinner tonight. I said yes but now I'm wondering. Why is he asking me out? Why now? Does it mean anything?"

Helen Belden smiled at her daughter. "I guess the only thing to do is wait and see, honey."

"Do I dress up? Or just jeans? He didn't say where we were going. Gleeps, Moms, I have more questions than answers!"

"You and Jim have always been the best of friends, honey. I say wear something you're comfortable in but still looks nice. Maybe that navy blue knit dress and the Uggs you got yesterday?"

Trixie nodded and pulled out her cellphone. "I'll call Honey. See what she thinks." She checked the time. "I still have an hour. That's plenty of time to get ready."

_The true adventurer goes forth aimless and uncalculating to meet and greet unknown fate. ~ O. Henry_

"I wanted to talk to you," Jim finally broke the silence after they ordered their dinners.

Trixie surreptitiously rubbed her midsection, soothing the butterflies developing in the pit of her stomach. Panic hit, hard and swift – was he telling her he was going to marry one of the Flavors? Was that where he had been all day?

"Look, Jim, I understand," she said, pulling her cell out and preparing to call Honey and Di for a ride home.

"You do?" Jim looked both relieved and confused. "But how? I only figured it out myself on Christmas Eve."

"You proposed on Christmas Eve?" Trixie said, her jaw dropping. "But you.. we.. almost." Tears filled her eyes as she blindly dialed her phone and ran out of the restaurant.

Stunned, Jim sat for a breath and a half before chasing her. He caught up with her in the foyer as she was talking on the phone. "Just come and get me, Honey. I can't take any more of this."

Gently, Jim removed Trixie's phone from her hand. "I got this Honey. It's just a misunderstanding. I'll get her home." Silence. "I will, I promise." Silence. "Love you, too."

He cradled her face in his large freckled hands. "I wanted to be free before asking to court you," he clarified, his green eyes meeting and mesmerizing her blue ones. "I had to break things off with Tiffany before I could talk to you. I realized Christmas Eve you were the one I wanted by my side. But it wouldn't be right to break up with someone on the holiday. Wouldn't be fair to break up with someone on the phone. I had to see her today in order to break things off with her so I could ask you to..." Jim stumbled over his words, recognizing their importance. "I want you to be my girlfriend, Trix."

Trixie's jaw dropped for the second time that night. "I'm not a Flavor," she said, vehemently. "Don't expect to treat me like one."

The ghost of a crooked smile began to appear on Jim's face. "No, Shamus. You're no one's Flavor. You're a keeper. It just took me a while to realize that."

Trixie sniffled just as her stomach rumbled, protesting its lack of food. "Then let's go eat dinner," she decided.

And they sealed it with a kiss.

a/n: Most of the first paragraph was taken from O Henry's "Gift of the Magi". Used, naturally, without permission.

What I hated about the Henry's original story was that both sacrifices were made in vain. Jim sold his watch and Della her hair – but neither could use the gifts they sacrificed for. The love was there, but not the happy ending.

No happy ending is not acceptable when I'm at the keyboard! (although I'm apparently fine with double negatives)

Any fan of Pawn Stars will know that I shamelessly borrowed a few lines from Corey and the Old Man.


End file.
